Armored RWBY
by Rex4253
Summary: When a war machine gets thrown into a world of bloody evolution, what happens? One evolves to fight the other, But how does a lone unchanging machine survive? Simple. It steals the spoils of the war it brought with it. -On Hold-


Armored RWBY

Chapter 00: A Giant Among Machines

 **Armored Core belongs to From Software and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. Except for 01-S I own him.**

* * *

 **Location: Vale Freeway**

"This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network bringing breaking news of a fight happening on the Vale Freeway."

"Police have found what appears to be two of the recently revealed Atlesian Paladin's fighting each other on the freeway, as well a third grey Paladin running down towards the scene. Officials of Atlas have not released any statement's or have any given warning of the fight between the machines."

"The Paladins have different color scheme's possibly representing something, one is painted black and orange while the other is colored blue and yellow. This could represent the diffrent battalions in the Atlas Military but Atlas officials have still made no comment about the fight, while the police are trying to block off the freeway until the two machines are done fighting to ensure the safety of the public."

The two Paladins have been engaged in the fight for the past thirty minutes, with attempts to stop them being unheard. As they continue to fight each other one can only wonder, when will this battle be over?"

* * *

 **POV: 01-S**

As 01-S thought back to what brought it here it couldn't help but feel like something was off. _"I don't remember being anywhere near a highway?"_ It had been a simple mission that was given to it by his creator to take down that pilot of the AC _Gambit,_ WR. All he had on the footage before he got where he is, was a giant green blast wave and that the energy detectors spiked suddenly.

"STOP PLAYING ME LIKE A FOOL!" WR spoke over the communications channel.

As he turned his attention back to the fight he checked his combat timer and saw that he managed to evade the arm-blades that were installed on _Gambit_ for about thirty minutes with relative ease. He was programmed not to underestimate his opponents but he began to doubt that WR was competent. Really, who installs only melee weapons and nothing else? He knew that some other pilots did that as well, but at least they understood that they had to be fast and hard to hit not just move in a straight line.

Tired of the fighting he decided to finish WR off. As WR approached for the final time, 01-S managed to boost around him as WR swung with his weapon arms. Nearing the side of the AC he swung at the leg and chest connector with his Murakumo, severing the enemy machine in half.

"Dammit!... ejection system malfunction?...So...This is how it ends?...Taken down by some lowly machine?" WR said over the intercom, allowing the crowd that had been forming to hear the first words between the two machines. "What are you waiting for?... Just end it." Switching out the Murakumo for his AM/RFA-222 he leveled it at the remaining parts of the enemy core. "Just one more thing... Whats your name?"

" **01-S** " And then he fired, leaving the remaining core a pile of scrap and the pilot inside no doubt dead. Wondering what to do now, he was thinking about where he could possibly be, when one of the people who gathered said "S-Sir i'm going to need you to come out of the P-Paladin and be questioned at-" Then a unidentified Normal rushed by followed by some colorful looking people.

* * *

 **Location: Vale News Network**

"It appears that the black Paladin has managed to defeat the blue one and has open fired on what seems to be the cockpit"

"The Vale police are saying that the third Paladin has just run by being chased by what seems to be six young adults. Reports are coming in that the third Paladin has also grabbed the chest piece of the blue one and is running off with it."

"Meanwhile the police are trying to bring in the remaining Paladin in and-. What is it? The police are now saying that the black Paladin has used some sort of jet and is chasing after the grey Paladin!"

* * *

 **POV: 01-S**

Out of the many things he could have expected, this was not one of them. That grey Normal just ran by and grabbed the AC _Gambit_ core. Ignoring what he presumed to be the police he ignited his boosters and chased after the Normal that was trying to outrun a group of what he thought were teenagers. _"Who knows what that Normal will do with the core, might as well take it out before it causes trouble."_ As he boosted his way to keep up the surprisingly fast on legs Normal, the teenagers started to engage it.

Boosting up to it he notices two of teenagers get flung off the bridge and fall off into what he assumes is one of the residential sections of this city. Looking back towards the Normal, he notices a girl with white hair jump off a overpass and land in front of the Normal. 01-S couldn't see the girl very good from here due to the camera performance but he was able to make out some sort of twirl. The Normal seemed ready to crush her but then she made _ice_ appear out of nowhere tripping the Normal and making it fall off the freeway taking the core with it. The girl looked really smug about tripping the Normal, so much so she almost got hit by 01-S.

"What!" he heard her say "Blake said there was only one Paladin!" " _Paladin? Thats new, never heard someone call an AC that before."_ Gilding over the ice thanks to his boosters he quickly turned to see the girl get in a stance similar to when she froze the ground. "No matter, I wont let you stop us from catching him." she said. She then thrusted her sword out towards him, creating some symbols in the air. " _What...Since when could people do that?"_ He made a reminder to check his cameras for errors later.

Then the symbols shot out some glowing...projectiles? he thought. He managed to dodge most of them but one connected hitting his legs and freezing them to the freeway. "That should hold you long enough until the police arrive." she said before jumping to follow the Normal.

Looking at the ice, it didn't seem very strong. Moving the legs, he wasn't able to budge them very far. " _Stronger than it seems I guess."_ Considering the tactical use the Murakumo had at dislodging armored core legs from ice he thought up something that wouldn't possible end with being leg less. Activating his glide boost he was able to make some progress but not much. Trying again he then used a boost charge maneuver and managed to break the ice trapping the legs.

Checking the systems of the once trapped legs and finding them all green, he boosted over the edge of the freeway and fell down the bottom before reactivating his booster close to ground. Checking around, he found a pile of scrap parts lying around that obviously belonged to the Normal as well as the AC core intact. He heard something that sounded like a jet and found what seemed to be a VTOL taking off leaving four girls behind. "So I guess he got a new henchman." said a girl with yellow hair.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans...fall apart?" said the girl he recognized from earlier. "Hey guys?" said one of them with black and red hair "Um... there's another one over there." As the rest of them turned around to face me, I grabbed the core had was about to leave when some more VTOL's showed. "Attention unidentified Paladin this is the Atlas military, put down the mech and turn yourself in!" they said over a loud speaker. "You are charged with the following" he said "One count of murder for the pilot of machine you are holding, and the illegal acquirement of a Atlas Paladin. Failure to comply will result in use of force."

He was pretty sure they were making up that last bit but he couldn't deny the fact he killed WR, after all the core _was_ leaking a suspicious red fluid. "You have until the count of three!" Looking around he was able to find a way out of the freeways under-structure. "One!" Thats great and all but he'd have to leave the core behind due to the weight, letting these people gain it. "Two!" Well he supposed it didn't matter. After all they probably already have the lower half of the AC that he left. "THREE!"

Letting go of the upper half of _Gambit_ , he boosted out of the way of the incoming fire from the VTOL's and sped through the path he found, barreling right through the group of girls. Finding four of the VTOL's keeping up with him he took aim with AM-222 and fired, hitting the VTOL's and making them crash. As he approached the exit he plotted out, the girl with golden hair appeared out of nowhere and tried to punch him. " _What makes her think that punching a AC is a good idea?"_ Deciding to just boost through it he still got hit by one of her punches on the left arm.

Checking the status of the arm just incase, he found that the lower half of the limb was either in yellow or red status conditions. " _Well there goes using the battle rifle and the laser blade. That could be a problem if I can't find a_ mechanic." Still managing to boost to the exit he decided to get as far away as possible. " _Just where the hell am I where people can do this?"_

* * *

 **Atlas Mobile Command Ship**

 **POV** : **James Ironwood**

"How did the operation go major?" I asked. "We were faced with some...speed bumps sir, but we were able to secure one of the unknown machine's." the Major replied. I couldn't believe this. Just hours after revealing the new Atlesian Paladin there were reports stating that some of them were fighting on the freeway! "What kind of _"speed bumps"_ Major?" I questioned. "Well sir while we were able to secure both halves of the disabled unknown mech, the active one managed to fend us off and...It escaped using some sort of jet." he said. I sighed, while having one of them escape was bad at least we were able to secure the one it left behind. "Anything else?"

"Unfortunately while trying to disable it, we lost four VTOL's and also the press are trying to question us." he replied "However we did see that some blonde girl managed to damage its left arm sir." Four VTOL's? That was alarming, even our Paladins couldn't do that or at least we haven't tested it yet. The press would also be an issue but I could deal with that later. "Did you find out anything on that black machine down there?" I said.

"Not much sir" he replied "However we did find some sort of emblem on of both of the machines sir." Well it was better than nothing, with those we could track it down. "Alright put them on screen." Nodding he pulled out a video chip and plugged it into the holo screen. "We found this symbol on the secured mech" he said and brought up a blue helmet with a yellow interior. "And this is what we were able to find on the active one sir." The helmet then moved to the right side of the screen while a new window appeared on the left. "We're not sure what they mean but they could represent the same idea that Huntsman and Huntresses symbols represent." he said.

Looking at the new emblem on the screen I wondered what it meant to the person in the mech. It was a orange flower-like symbol and underneath it was grey numbering separated by a white line and continuing into a single grey letter. "Alright, Thank you Major for this information you may go." I said. Nodding the Major left and I was left, looking at the two symbols and wondering what they could mean and where they were from. _"What in the world could '01-S' stand for?"_ I thought.

* * *

 **This is the first chapter for Armored RWBY(Subject to change). I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave any comments questions or concerns in the form of review or however you want to inform me.**

 **For those of you who have read my other story don't worry its not dead, I just hit a really unexpected block on the chapter but once i find a way around it the chapters will start coming out again. And as always see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
